


I had rules for myself, but then I saw your eyes

by Mareridt



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternative Meeting, Eggsy almost dies, Harry takes care of Eggsy, Kingsmen are a biker gang, M/M, biker Harry Hart, roxy and eggsy are BFFs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareridt/pseuds/Mareridt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he promised too much in not enough time, but what can he do? He finds himself not able to deny anything to those open and trusting blue eyes. He might even say that now that the bruises had subsided, at least on Eggsy's face, Eggsy is the most handsome lad he ever had the pleasure to lay his eyes on.  <br/> Fuck, he's falling for him quicker than predicted. </p>
<p>OR Harry is the leader of the infamous london biker gang Kingsmen, and one day he finds a bloody Eggsy slumped against his chopper. He can't but save him (and fall for him on the way).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I had rules for myself, but then I saw your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kettlepillow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettlepillow/gifts).



> Sooo, here it is! My assignment! It's not long, I know... I'm sorry if it disappoints you, I gave my best with the prompts I had. If you'll want some more chapters in the future, tell me and I may even think about doing some sequels about it or even spin offs!   
>  Unbetad (was running out of time) so any mistake is mine. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

 

 

Harry Hart called “Arthur” is the head of London's infamous biker gang Kingsmen. One night he finds a bleeding boy with eyes like oceans slumped against his chopper. Under all the leather his heart begins to race with fury and affection...

 

 

“Arthur”, Merlin calls him from the door, but Harry doesn't answer right back.

He's getting some work done, since being the leader of a biker gang gives him much more paperwork he thought he'd have. Not that he's complaining, he loves to take care of his Kingsmen, looking out for their jobs and their health.

“Arthur”, but his second in command doesn't relent, and the biker looks up at him with a raised eyebrow. “He woke up.”

_He_ being a boy Harry found some days ago. He had blond short hair and blue eyes deep like the ocean; he was breathing harshly and tiredly, visible bruises on his face and arms, one hand pressing against his stomach as if he was about to puke, except he was trying to keep his guts inside him, judging by the blood soaking his shirt.

Harry couldn't but take that boy slumped against his chopper with him to the closer hospital, hoping he found him just in time to save his life. And save him he did; now Merlin says he's awake, and Harry almost feels like he's jumping out of his skin with the need to know what happened to him.

“Who's there with him?” he asks, getting up with much more calm that he feels.

“Lancelot and Bors.”

Harry gets up and puts on his leather jacket, catching his biker keys as soon as Merlin throws them to him. They get in the hospital pretty fast, and when the nurse at the reception sees them, she immediately understands who they want to visit.

Bors is waiting for them in the hallway and as soon as he catches a glimpe of Arthur, he bows his head and smiles. “Arthur”, he greets. “Lancelot is inside, she looks like she knows how to treat the boy. He speaks only to her.”

Harry nods, adjusting his leather jacket before knocking on the door, entering just when Lancelot says “come in.”

He finds the girl sitting on the visitors' chair, which looks pretty uncomfortable – not that he sat there personaly himself before –, and the boy with ocean eyes is lying down in the hospital bed. “How are you feeling?” he asks to him.

The boy shrugs, as if the condition he was found in isn't that bad. Or maybe like he is just used to it.

Harry doesn't like that option at all. "A little bit bruised, but nothing serious."

Lancelot frowns."Eggsy, you were on the verge of death, your stomach literally teared apart by a knife."

The boy, Eggsy, presses his lips in a thin smile. "You should've seen the other bloke", he tries. Seeing the stern look Harry gives him, he understands it didn't work. "Listen, I'm good. Thank you for saving my life, but beside being in debt for it, I owe you nothing."

Harry walks closer to the bed. "Well, I think an explanation about how did you end up bloody and dying against my car is dutied (?)."

Eggsy blanches. "I know what you want, but I ain't gonna talk. I grass no one up."

Lancelot shakes her head. "Eggsy, this is not the legit honor between thieves. This is you shutting up about your own murderers."

"For all we know, you weren't their only target, they could still be searching and disposing of someone else. Someone close." Harry knows he pressed the right button when he sees Eggsy tense up. "You will be under our protection until we stop them, and so will be your family."

Eggsy swallows. "I..." he closes his eyes, breathes deeply. "Fine, I'll tell you everything."

 

 

Harry turns back at home after the visit at the hospital.

When Lancelot had to go, he was afraid Eggsy would shut up and force him to leave, but the boy had warmed up prettily at him, so he stayed until Eggsy's history was all memorized into his mind. Harry had felt his fists clench tight by the time he knew what Dean had done to him, and before leaving he promised Eggsy he'd do anything to help him and his family.

He knows he promised too much in not enough time, but what can he do? He finds himself not able to deny anything to those open and trusting blue eyes. He might even say that now that the bruises had subsided, at least on Eggsy's face, Eggsy is the most handsome lad he ever had the pleasure to lay his eyes on.

Fuck, he's falling for him quicker than predicted.

The day after Merlin comes into his office because he's come to know what he did swear to the boy the day before – probably Lancelot told him, since they're married – and they discuss a way to help him out. The Kingsmen has rules, they don't do much for someone who's not in the gang, but... but Harry finds himself dreaming about a future in which Eggsy _is_ part of it.

He's sure Eggsy would be stunning with a leather jacket on a motorbike, and maybe that isn't even that bad of an idea. Anyway, for now they stop at checking out Dean and his goons, following them around until they have at least a pattern of their routines.

Eggsy is freed from the hospital two weeks after, but since he can't go back at his house – because of Dean – Harry offers him to stay in his guest room until they find something better.

It quickly becomes clear it's the worst of ideas.

Harry is not known as someone who can have a lot of patience or self-control, especially in topics that really matter to him, so it's no wonder when he storms inside Merlin's office and sits down uncerimoniously in one of his chairs. “I think I love him and I still don't know how old he is.”

Merlin blinks. “Well, ain't you a bloke straight forward to the point.”

Harry glares. “I'm serious. Eggsy is amazing” he sighs. “He's loyal, trustful, open... I think I love him. And what's worse is that he probably feels the _same_.”

“Then what's the problem? Jump on him, you fucker.” Merlin takes off his classes to brush his eyes. “God, sometimes I wonder how you'd survive without me.”

“It's not that easy. What if he doesn't want to have me anyway because of my age? What if he doesn't want to join the gang?”

“Did you ask him to, at least?”

“I did.” Harry stays silent for a bit. “He said he'd think about it.”

Merlin smirks. “Which is not a no, in my town.”

Harry suppresses a snort, rolling his eyes. He's still afraid Eggsy will leave him as soon as he gets Dean arrested, but at least he had something while he was there, didn't he? He had probably been an idiot to freak out that way, if the glare Merlin gives him is anything to go by. Maybe he should go back home, where Eggsy is still waiting for him.

 

 

When he comes home, he finds out Eggsy has made dinner.

Harry knows he should behave like the ruthless biker his reputation says he is, but he can't bring himself to be anything but sweet and kind to that boy he welcomed so willingly into his house (and maybe into his life).

He goes in the kitchen to find him in the middle of laying the table, checking out the meals on the fire and making sure they don't burn. “Eggsy, good evening”, he smiles, entering in the small space. He takes off his leather jacket and puts it on the back of a chair. “How are you feeling today?”

“'m fine, quit worrying, old man” Eggsy jokes, winking at him. “I made dinner, I hope you don't mind thai.”

“It's actually one of my faves.” well, it really is not, but for Eggsy? He'd be willing to eat mushrooms (and he's never eaten them after the first time). The boy finishes getting everything ready, and when he lays the plates in front of them Harry feels his mouth water.

It turns out he absolutely adores Eggsy's thai. They eat in silence, comfortable with each other, and Harry finds he doesn't mind the company during the day, especially if it's Eggsy's.

“So...” says Eggsy while taking the empty plates to the sink. “I've been thinking about your offer.”

Harry, who initially wanted to go to his own office to do some work, sits back down in the chair, narrowing slighty his eyes in concern. “And?”

“Will we have anything you promised? A new home, protections against Dean, a job for me...” it's true, Harry said to Eggsy everything being part of the gang would bring to him, hoping the pro would be more than the cons. “It's a lot, bruv.”

“Don't call me bruv” Harry scolds him on autopilot. “And yes, that's true. You'll have it all, you and your family.”

“Is it allowed to have relationships inside the gang?” suddenly Eggsy demands to know, and who is Harry to lie at him? Especially because he'd very much like to be in one of those.

“Yes, Merlin and Lancelot are happily married and both in the gang as you can see.”

Harry waits for Eggsy to start washing the dishes, but instead he sits down next to him and takes one of his hands. “What about us, then?”

Harry knows he's flushing hard. “Us? What about it?”

“I'm not blind, Harry” Eggsy is the only one calling him by first name. “I see the way you look at me. It's the same I look at you.”

Harry's breath gets stuck in his throat. He can't believe... Did Eggsy just... Oh god, he...

“So what are you going to do about it?” Eggsy expects an answer, but he doesn't get a verbal one. Using the grip he has on the boy's hand, Harry pulls him on his lap, hands coming to lye on his hips and holding on for dear life. He attacks the younger man's mouth, raising a surprised and pleased moan in response, and Eggsy opens up for him so readily Harry has to part from him and praise.

“Yeah, good boy” and isn't it a full body shudder sliding along Eggsy's spine. “Open up for me, come on. Open your legs, Eggsy, good.”

Eggsy whimpers, his fingers almost tearing apart Harry's shirt at the shoulders, but he obeyes, opening his legs and grinding down hard, earning a groan from the older man. “Please, please, give me som'thin', Harry” they start grinding together at an eager rhythm, kisses getting sloppy and wet, passionate. Harry is totally dominating, praising and pampering Eggsy so much he wonders if he's be all into the sugar daddy thing. He slides along Eggsy's jaw, biting down on his neck to mark the skin and soothing the stink with his tongue, and Eggsy gives back a little shout, twitching in his arms. After a couple of seconds he tenses up in Harry's arms, and he gets a bit at understanding.

Eggsy just came. He just came _in his pants_ because of _Harry_.

“You'll be the death of me” growls the biker, shutting his eyes to try and keep a bit more of control. His grip on Eggsy's hips is bruising, but Eggsy didn't complain until now, since he wants to get free. For a moment there, Harry freaks out, but he trust him so he lets him go.

And he is indeed rewarded with Eggsy falling on his knees between him and the table, hands hovering ghostly like over his erection trapped in the biker jeans. “I want to suck you off” Eggsy moans, basically begging for it. “Can I? Harry, can I?”

Harry has to use all he has not to come here and now. “Yeah, my dear boy, you can” he agrees, eyes glassed with lust. “Take me good and proper, okay?”

Eggsy nods minutely, doing Harry's belt buck, button and zipper faster than expected. He doesn't waste time, taking him down till the head of Harry's cock hits the back of his throat, and from there it's just a passionate, fantastic blur in Harry's mind. It's sloppy, wet, salive dripping from Eggsy's chin onto his cock, but he loves it nonetheless, and when Eggsy tells him he can fuck his mouth, it gets even better.

Harry comes about a dozen thrusts later, revealing in the pleased and satisfied smile on Eggsy's face. “You did so good, Eggsy, my dear” he mumbled, still orgasm-dazed. Eggsy just smiles wider, resting his head on Harry's thigh. The latter pets him softly. “Give your man a bit of time, and we'll be ready for the bed.”

 

 

Three days later, Harry and his Kingsmen take Dean in a trap. They were all at the Prince, and after forcing the owner to lock the door, they beat all them up to a pulp. It's strangely freeing.

After that, they call the police and get them arrested.

Finally free from the Dean-nightmare, Eggsy decides to move in with Harry, and not later they both have dinner with Michelle and the little Daisy. The kid falls in love with Harry instantly, begging him to give her a ride on his chopper, but Michelle is harder to warm up.

She fusses about their age gap – fair enough, Harry has to admit – and apparently he was the one when still in military service gave them the medal when they lost Eggsy's father. Eggsy isn't mad at him, though, so he uses that newly aquired detail to tell him everything he knew about his dad.

Eggsy still thanks him for it, once in a week or two.

The boy gets a job under Harry's protective wing, buys a new flaming bike and throws both of his arms around Merlin and Lancelot when they gift him his first official leather jacket.

After that, life is just a long smooth ride.

 


End file.
